A vehicle may have a roof panel defining a roof ditch. A plurality of clips may be attached to the roof panel within the roof ditch. Each clip includes a body and a rivet extends through the body. Each roof ditch defines a plurality of openings where each opening corresponds to one of the clips. The clips are attached to the roof panel by inserting the rivet through the opening. Next, the rivets are actuated through the openings to secure the clips to the roof panel, through the openings. The roof ditch molding is then snapped over the plurality of clips to cover the roof ditch. To seal the openings within the roof ditch, a seal extends about the rivet of each clip and abuts the panel within the roof ditch.